bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 11 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 192 cm | waga = 87 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, rodzina Kyōraku | zawód = Kapitan 1. Oddziału, wszechkapitan Gotei 13 | poprzedni zawód = Kapitan 8. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:1.jpeg 1. Oddział | poprzedni zespół = Plik:8.jpeg 8. Oddział | partner = Nanao Ise, Genshirō Okikiba, Jūshirō Ukitake | poprzedni partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | bazy operacyjne = 1. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Nienazwany starszy brat | edukacja = Akademia Shinō | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 10, Rozdział 81 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 24 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Akio Ōtsuka | angielski głos = Steve Kramer | hiszpański głos = Ramón Rocabayera (Hiszpania) Jorge Ornelas (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest kapitanem 1. Oddziału oraz wszechkapitanem Gotei 13. Jego wicekapitanami są Nanao Ise i Genshirō Okikiba. Były kapitan 8. Oddziału. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Shunsui z opaską na oku Shunsui jest wysokim Shinigami w średnim wieku. Ma lekki zarost, szare oczy i długie, brązowe włosy, zawiązane w koński ogon. Niechlujnie nosi tradycyjne, czarne kimono Shinigami i białe kapitańskie haori z podszewką w kolorze ciemnego różu, który jest barwą jego oddziału. Na haori, jak każdy kapitan, ma znak Gotei 13 z numerem jego oddziału. Tak jak Ikkaku Madarame i Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, nie zakłada tabi (białych skarpetek do sandałów). Kyōraku nie dba o wygląd, ale otacza się wieloma oryginalnymi, cennymi dla niego przedmiotami: włosy spina niebieską frotką i dwiema spinkami w kształcie drobnych, czerwonych kwiatów. Na głowie nosi słomkowy kapelusz (tzw. sakkat), przy którym po obu bokach wystają niezawiązane białe sznurki. Na haori zarzuca kobiece, kwieciste kimono w różowym kolorze, a zamiast zwykłego, białego sznura ma jasnoniebieską szarfę zakończoną krótkimi frędzlami, przy której zawieszone są jego dwa miecze. Po inwazji Wandenreich, Shunsui podczas walki z członkiem Stern Ritter traci kawałek prawego ucha, a także prawe oko, przez co teraz nosi na nim czarną opaskę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 16 110 lat temu jego wygląd nieznacznie się różnił. Zamiast zarostu wokół warg, był on tylko nad nimi. Nie zaobserwowano u niego jego cennych czerwonych spinek, a jego różowe kimono miało wzór w czerwone kwiaty, których płatki były ostro zakończone. Osobowość W swoim wolnym czasie Kyōraku pije sake i leniuchuje w różnych miejscach. Lubi również uganiać się za kobietami, szczególnie za swoją porucznik Nanao Ise, a w przeszłości za swoją byłą porucznik Lisą Yadōmaru, do których zwraca się Lisa-chan, Nanao-chan co bardzo je drażni. Zawsze jest na luzie, nawet podczas walk (choćby ze Starrkiem). Czasami wstawia się za jakąś osobą, która jest o coś oskarżana i próbuje jej pomóc. Kyōraku, w przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, w trakcie rozmów używa mniej formalnego, a raczej potocznego języka. Do swoich przyjaciół zwraca się po imieniu i dodaje przyrostek formalny (zwrot grzecznościowy). Kyōraku jest spokojnym człowiekiem, który walkę próbuje zastąpić słowami. Shunsui jako jedyna osoba (oprócz Ichigo) zwracał się do wszechkapitana Yamamoto dosyć nieoficjalnym zwrotem Yama-jii. Historia thumb|190px|left|Shunsui jako dziecko w pokoju Yamamota Shunsui jest drugim synem bardzo zamożnej rodziny Kyōraku. Pewnego dnia Kyōraku zostaje nakryty przez Yamamoto w pokoju, do którego wszedł, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć o obrazie namalowanym przez Genryūsaia. Po krótkiej kłótni, młodzik mówi do "dziadka", że jest zaskoczony tym, że ma taki rysunek przedstawiający kogoś w płomieniach. Zapytany Yamamoto odpowiada mu, że to potwór, który zagroził Soul Society wiele lat temu oraz ma nadzieje, że już go nie zobaczy. Kyōraku wtedy pyta go, co by było, gdyby znów go spotkali.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 1-2 thumb|190px|right|Kyōraku w młodości w czasach Akademii Pomimo jego arystokratycznego pochodzenia, nie chciał trenować albo się uczyć, nawet wtedy, gdy jego mistrz - Yamamoto powiedział mu, że jest bardzo zdolny, jak na swój wiek. Kyōraku jest razem z Retsu Unohaną i Jūshirō Ukitake jednym z najstarszych kapitanów z Gotei 13 - oczywiście oprócz Yamamoto. Razem z Ukitake jest jednym z pierwszych, którzy osiągnęli stopień kapitana (wywodzi się to z treningu z Yamamoto w Akademii Shinigami). Kyōraku, jako jeden z niewielu, nie używa form grzecznościowych, kiedy rozmawia z Yamamoto (Yama-jii = dziadek Yama). thumb|left|190px|Shunsui 110 lat temu 110 lat temu Shunsui był kapitanem 8. Oddziału, a jego porucznikiem była Lisa Yadōmaru. Widzimy go, gdy wita się z Shinjim. Spotyka także Aizena, wicekapitana 5. Oddziału, który pyta, co się stało z kapitan Hikifune. Sądził, że "przeszła na emeryturę", ale Shunsui ku jego zdziwieniu wytłumaczył, że awansowała ona do oddziału zero. Tłumaczy czym jest ten oddział, po czym udają się do sali, w której powitają nowego kapitana 12. Oddziału - Kisuke Uraharę. 190px|thumb|right|Shunsui pokazuje reszcie, że Lisa cały czas tu była 9 lat po objęciu przez Kisuke Uraharę stanowiska kapitana 12. Oddziału, widzimy Shunsuia wraz z innymi kapitanami na nadzwyczajnym spotkaniu w sprawie zniknięcia energii duchowej kapitana 9. Oddziału - Kenseia Mugurumy oraz jego wicekapitana - Mashiro Kuny. Yamamoto wybiera kapitanów, którzy udają się na miejsce zdarzenia, zamiast Tessaia. Shunsui proponuje wysłać swoją porucznik - Lisę. Wiedział, że cały czas ich podsłuchiwała, więc od razu się jej pyta czy zrozumiała rozkazy, ta potwierdza i zaczyna biec w stronę miejsca zdarzenia. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui spotyka Aizena Podczas nocnego spaceru, Shunsui spotkał kilku Shinigami oraz porucznika Aizena, któremu także doskwierała bezsenność. Przywitał się z nimi, po czym wrócił do swojej siedziby. Zanim do niej wszedł, zauważył małą dziewczynkę, od razu ją rozpoznał, była to Nanao Ise, która przyszła poczytać książkę razem z Lisą. Shunsui przypomniał sobie, że co miesiąc Nanao tutaj przychodzi i zorientował się, że dziś jest pierwszy dzień miesiąca. Przeprosił ją i powiedział, że niestety dzisiaj Lisa ma bardzo ważną sprawę do załatwienia, i że na pewno wróci przed świtem. Później pojawia się w protokole 46 Sal Centralnych jako świadek całonocnej obecności porucznika Aizena, którego spotkał podczas spaceru. Fabuła Soul Society thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wita Sado Pierwszy raz widzimy go na nadzwyczajnym zebraniu kapitanów zwołanym przez głównodowodzącego. Podczas, kiedy reszta kapitanów prowadziła ożywioną dyskusję, Kyoraku raczej się zbytnio nie udzielał i wyglądał na znudzonego tą całą sytuacją. Jest on jednym z pierwszych kapitanów, którzy spotkali się Ryoka. W barakach swojego oddziału dostrzegł Sado Yasutorę, pokonującego wszystkich Shinigami. Kiedy młody mężczyzna był już blisko, Shunsui zagrodził mu drogę. Chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, kazał swojej porucznik Nanao rozsypywać z dachu płatki kwiatów. Sado stwierdził, że kapitan nie wygląda na kogoś, kto lubi walczyć i poprosił go, by pozwolił mu iść dalej, jednak kapitan zamiast tego zaproponował mu sake. Ryoka chcąc przejść zaatakował go, jednak Shunsui bez problemu uniknął jego ciosów i powalił go dotknięciem palców. Po paru atakach Shunsui powiedział, że choć tego nie chce, musi go zabić. Wyjął swoje dwa miecze i gdy Chad go zaatakował, on uniknął ciosu i rozciął go, a przyjaciel Ichigo padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. 190px|thumb|left|Shunsui pokonuje Chada W tym czasie do Nanao Ise dostarczono wiadomość, że Aizen został zamordowany. Od razu poinformowała o tym swojego kapitana. Po przyjrzeniu się Chadowi kobieta stwierdza, że on jeszcze żyje i myśląc, iż to jeden z jego towarzyszy zabił Aizena, pyta, czy może go wykończyć, ale Shunsui zatrzymuje ją i mówi, że nie wiadomo kto zabił kapitana 5. Oddziału. Następnie prosi ją, by wezwała 4. Oddział, aby oni pomogli nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie. Później widzimy go, gdy leży na dachu budynku żując źdźbło trawy. Przez chwilę drażnił się ze swoją porucznik, a następnie spytał ją, co powinien zrobić w sprawie egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki. Ona odpowiedziała, że bez względu na to co mu powie, on i tak zrobi, co będzie chciał. Zapewniła go też, że będzie tuż za nim i będzie trzymała się z daleka od kłopotów. Shunsui westchnął i powiedział, że wtedy znowu tylko on będzie miał kłopoty u Yama-jii. W trakcie egzekucji Rukii pojawił się Ichigo Kurosaki i zatrzymał Sōkyoku. Shunsui odetchnął, że chociaż on się nie spóźnił. Następnie zjawia się Ukitake z pieczęcią Shihōin i razem z Kyōraku powstrzymują Sōkyoku przed drugim atakiem. Kiedy Sōkyoku zostało zniszczone, Suì-Fēng pokonała oficerów Ukitake, którzy im pomagali. Kapitan 13. Oddziału biegł im na pomoc, lecz zatrzymał go Yamamoto mówiąc, że bardzo się zawiódł na nim i na Kyōraku. Wtedy Shunsui złapał Jūshirō za ramię, po czym zniknęli. Białowłosy kapitan nie chciał uciec, ponieważ czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoich podwładnych, jednak Shunsui uspokoił go mówiąc, że jest jeszcze ktoś po ich stronie. 190px|thumb|left|Ukitake i Shunsui vs Yamamoto thumb|right|190px|Shunsui chroniący Nanao przed energią Yamamoto Dwaj kapitanowie pojawili się w pustym miejscu, a po nich przybyła Nanao Ise. Kobieta dyszała ciężko, próbując nadążyć za Kyouraku i Ukitake. Wtedy zobaczyli, że nie udało im się uciec, bo przed nimi stał generał. Yamamoto samym Reiatsu sprawił, że wicekapitan 8. Oddziału nie mogła się ruszać ani nawet oddychać. Shunsui zainterweniował i błyskawicznie przeniósł ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Kapitan głównodowodzący zaczął wychwalać swoich uczniów mówiąc, że zawsze oni byli najlepsi, bez względu na to, czy ktoś był od nich starszy lub wyższy rangą. Wywiązała się dyskusja o sprawiedliwości i podejmowaniu własnych decyzji. Ukitake przypomniał mistrzowi jego własne słowa, ale ten nie chciał zaakceptować postawy dwóch kapitanów i zdenerwowany odpieczętował swoje Zanpakutō, a następnie kazał im zrobić to samo. Shunsui stwierdził, że nie mają wyboru i razem z Ukitake uwolnili swoje Zanpakutō i zaczęli z nim walczyć. Podczas walki dowiadują się od wicekapitana 4. Oddziału - Kotetsu Isane, że Sōsuke Aizen żyje i razem z Ichimaru Ginem i Tōsenem Kaname próbują uciec. Kapitanowie odłożyli waśnie i od razu udali się na wzgórze Sōkyoku, lecz mimo to zdrajcy zdołali uciec. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kapitanowie oglądają informacje o Bount Shunsui wraz z Ukitake wydają się kapitanami, poza 12. Oddziałem, którzy są zainteresowani dowiedzeniem się czegoś więcej na temat historii Bount oraz Ran'Tao.Bleach anime; Odcinek 71 Kuōraku dostrzega, dziwne zachowanie, które pojawia się u kapitana Mayuri. Później informuje, Yamamoto, że Ukitake jest zbyt chory, aby uczestniczył w zebraniu kapitanów, które zostało zwołane. W rzeczywistości, kapitan 13. Oddziału przeszukuje książki w Bibliotece Głównej, aby odszukać informacje. Shunsui oferuje swoją pomoc, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, jak wiele książek trzeba przeszukać, jednak mimo lenistwa, podejmuje się tego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 75''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 78 Arrancar Shunsuia widzimy przez krótki moment, gdy Yamamoto wzywa go wraz z innymi kapitanami Gotei 13 na ważne spotkanie. Mieli oni poruszyć sprawę Arrancarów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strony 17-19 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku i [[Shūsuke Amagai na spotkaniu]] Kyōraku jest obecny na ceremonii przedstawienia nowego kapitana 3. Oddziału, Shūsuke Amagaia. Komamura pyta się Shunsuia kto był świadkiem jego nominacji. Po czym kapitan 8. Oddziału wyraźnie stwierdza, że nie ma to, żadnego znaczenia, po czym dodaje, że powinni być szczęśliwi, iż mają o jednego kapitana więcej. Suì-Fēng wtrąca się, mówiąc że zapewne będzie chciał pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz z Gotei 13 przygotowują się do walki z Aizenem i Espadą Gdy Aizen i jego armia atakują Sztuczną Karakurę, Shunsui pyta się Ukitake, który jego zdaniem Arrancar to najsilniejsza Espada. Komamura twierdzi, że walki z Espadą będą kłopotliwe, ponieważ nie mają gwarancji, że Aizen im nie przeszkodzi w najgorszej dla nich chwili. W tym momencie Yamamoto uwalnia swoje Shikai, Shunsui szybko reaguje i każe Ukitake schylić się dla bezpieczeństwa. Shigekuni używa Jōkaku Enjō, dzięki czemu więzi Aizena, Kaname i Gina, po czym mówi, że teraz spokojnie mogą zająć się Espadą. Ukitake i Shunsuiowi przypadają Coyote Starrk i Lilynette Gingerbuck. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui vs Starrk Ukitake początkowo walczy z Lilynette, a Kyōraku z Coyotem. Shunsui myślał że to Baraggan jest Primera Espada, lecz Starrk zdjął rękawiczkę i pokazał nr 1. Początkowo tylko bawi się z Primerą, lecz po tym jak dostrzegł, że Starrkowi nie jest obojętny los Lilynette. Wtedy to rozpoczęła się prawdziwa walka. Starrk pokazał swoje Resurrección i zawołał Lilynette, która zamieniła się w dwa pistolety na Cero. Jednym wystrzeliwał w stronę Shunsuia deszcz słabszych Cero, a drugim jedno potężne. Wtedy pojawił się Ukitake i swoimi bliźniaczymi mieczami odbił potężne Cero w stronę Starrka. Primera Espada zrobił unik i deszczem słabych Cero powalił Shunsuia na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyli Visoredzi. thumb|190px|right|Shunsui zabija Starrka Kiedy Rose i Love zostali pokonani, z cienia Starrka wyszedł Shunsui (dosłownie). Przebił on Espadę swoim Zanpakutō. Wyjaśnił też, że Katen Kyōkotsu zamienia dziecięce zabawy w realne, i że jego też one dotyczą. Powiedział, że w Takaoni wygrywa ten, kto jest wyżej. Z góry zaatakował Starrka. Następnie przy pomocy Kageoni zranił Primerę w nogę (najpierw wsadził miecz w ścianę i wyszedł czubek Zanpakutō z cienia). Kolejną "zabawą" było Irooni (kolory). Kyōraku wypowiedział kolor szary i zranił Coyota w ramię (rana była powierzchniowa, ale on poczuł to jakby stracił rękę). Starrk szybko się w tym zorientował i powiedział kolor biały. Zranił tym kapitana 8. Oddziału w plecy, na co ten w odpowiedzi wypowiedział czarny, zrzucił strój kapitana i zaatakował Starrka ubrany cały na czarno. Tym samym go uśmiercił. thumb|190px|left|Shunsui wraz z Shinigami i Visoredami pomagają Ichigo Shunsuia widać obok pozostałych Shinigami i Visoredów, którzy planują chronić Ichigo przed Shikai Aizena. Hitsugaya atakuje go, Kyōraku uderza go z boku swoim Shikai, ale trafia w barierę, która nieznacznie pęka. Shunsui później atakuje Aizena gdy rozmawiał z Hitsugayą, ale Sōsuke unika ataku i skarży się, że przerwał dyskusję. Kyōraku odpowiada, że nie jest on bardzo dobry w rozprawie, kiedy mężczyzna mówi, że słucha muzyki jest nudne. Kiedy Hitsugaya aktywuje swój Bankai, stwierdza, że zamierza gwałtownie go ciąć i zmiażdżyć. Shunsui mówi mu, że nie należy być zbyt pospiesznym. thumb|190px|right|Aizen przechytrza Shinigami Aizen następnie zadaje krytyczne obrażenia Love'owi, Komamurze, Rose i Lisie. W tym momencie zaczyna walczyć z kapitanem 2. Oddziału. Tworzy swoje klony, zmylając przy tym Aizena. Gdy próbuje zaatakować, odkrywa, że jego ramię pokrywa lód. Suì-Fēng stara się trafić Aizena z Nigeki Kessatsu, ale nieskutecznie. Aizen stwierdza, że podczas gdy jej technika jest bardzo ciekawa i dość skuteczna, jego Reiatsu zmiażdży jej ataki. Jednak Aizen jest zaskoczony, kiedy jest atakowany z cienia. Shunsui wyłania się, stwierdzając, że Aizen jest beztroski, skoro nie wie, że na lodzie jest jego cień. Później obserwuje jak Hitsugaya przejmuje jego walkę z Aizenem, przebija go na wylot, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich okazuje się, że przez całą walkę Aizen był w stanie Shikai, a przebita osoba to Hinamori. Aizen pokonuje wszystkich, lecz nie zabija ich. Reszta zależy od Ichigo. thumb|left|190px|Shunsui, Byakuya i Zaraki u Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia haori Dziesięć dni później, po tym jak Aizen został zapieczętowany, Shunsui jest w pełni uzdrowiony i wraz z Byakuyą i Kenpachim są niezwłocznie proszeni do pokoju Yamamoto w sprawie zgubienia swoich haori. Podczas gdy kapitan głównodowodzący jest wściekły i krzyczy na nich, Kyōraku jest obojętny na tę sprawę. Gdy Yamamoto pyta się, czemu służą im haori, Shunsui odpowiada, że to ozdoba, co jeszcze bardziej go rozwściecza. Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Jūshirō Ukitake i Shunsui Kyōraku dyskutują na temat ostatnich wydarzeń Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake grają w karty. Kyōraku zastanawia, ile Tōjū jest obecne w Seireitei, a Ukitake spekuluje, że nie powinno być ofiar walce. Ukitake stwierdza, że błędnie przyjęto, że ich Zanpakutō wrócą z powrotem do swoich mieczy, jak Sōgyo no Kotowari i Katen Kyōkotsu. Ukitake mówi, że nie można ignorować Tōjū, bo jest poważnym zagrożeniem. Katen Kyōkotsu twierdzi, że zwyciężyło w grze.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Sōgyo no Kotowari nie chce powrócić do swojej formy i rozbrajają, chcąc się bawić z Ukitake. Katen Kyōkotsu maluje wąsy na twarz Kyōraku. Obydwoje doszli do wnioski, że ich Zanpakutō nie będa chciałay, jak na razie wrócić do swojej poprzedniej formy. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 thumb|right|190px|Kyōraku bez wysiłku pokonuje Tōjū. Kyōraku dyskutuje ataki Tōjū z Ukitake. Rukia, Sode no Shirayuki, i Senbonzakura, wraz z Sōgyo no Kotowari grają w gupie i pokonuje dusze Tōjū. Anime Bleach; Odcinek256 Później, podczas przegranej gry w karty Katen Kyōkotsu maluje twarz Kyōraku. Kapitan pyta Nanao, aby przejść sie do kapitana z 12 dywizji, w nadziei, że może położyć kres problemu Tōjū, również sugeruje, by przyniosła słodycze, aby uszczęśliwić naukowca. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 257 Później Kyōraku dlaczego z połową Katen Kyōkotsu spotkały Tōjū i nie mogą jej pokonać. Kyōraku zabije jednym ciosem Tōjū i mówi: "Przepraszam, ale moje dzieci chcą iść do domu i bawić się ze mną." Anime Bleach; Odcinek 264 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Po przybyciu Ichigo do Soul Society, Shunsui rozmawia o nim z Nanao. Mówi, że różne myśli mogą przechodzić przez głowę Przedstawicielowi Shinigami i nie zdziwiłby się gdyby był na nich wściekły. Ise następnie pyta go czy Kurosaki przyszedł aby oddać odznakę. On wstaje i odpowiada, że nie wie, a cała ta sprawa jest dość ślizga.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 366 Następnie jest obecny wraz z pozostałymi kapitanami aby przywitać Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strona 9 Później spotyka Ukitake i rozmawia z nim na temat Ichigo. Mówi, że Kurosaki dorósł.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 15-17 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Po tym, jak Wandenreich wypowiada wojnę Soul Society, Kyōraku jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy, którzy zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|right|190px|Członek Stern Ritter strzela do Kyōraku Kiedy wróg uderza na Soul Society, Shunsui rusza do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 494, strona 18 Konfrontuje się z Robertem Accutrone.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 495, strona 13 Po usłyszeniu wiadomości o kradzieży Bankai, stwierdza, że Quincy nie są rywalami, których można pokonać bez uwolnienia drugiej formy Zanpakutō. Mówi, że czyjeś poświęcenie było konieczne. Unika strzału z pistoletu Roberta i atakuje. Stern Ritter pojawia się za nim i używa Quincy: Vollständig, trafiając Shunsuia w prawe oko. Po chwili Shinigami oświadcza, że starał się zachowywać spokojnie. Z uśmiechem komentuje, że Stern Ritter dorwał go.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strony 9-13 thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku trafiony przez wroga po reakcji na stan Yamamota Gdy Yamamoto wkracza do akcji, Kyōraku zauważa, że jego Reiatsu rozeszło się echem po Seireitei. Przyznaje, że dostał gęsiej skórki i czuje się skarcony. Stwierdza, że to tak, jakby wszechkapitan pytał ich, jak mogą mieć problem z tak podrzędnymi wrogami, jakby przypominał im, że nie wychował ich na tchórzy. Shunsui unosi miecze, szykując się do ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 11-13 Udaje mu się zranić Roberta, jednak ten stwierdza, że nie tylko Shinigami podnoszą swoje morale podczas walki dowódcy. Twierdzi, że ich lider pokona wszechkapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 1 i 3 Gdy w oddali strzelają płomienie, Kyōraku odpiera, że taka logika nie zadziała w przypadku Yamamoto.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 506, strony 6-9 Po tym jak Yamamoto uwalnia Bankai, wargi Shunsuia pękają. Pojmuje, że to bez wątpienia moc Zanka no Tachi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 507, strona 6 Kiedy mistrz Genryūsai zostaje śmiertelnie ranny, wyczuwa to i woła go z rozpaczą. Wtedy Accutrone trafia kapitana czterokrotnie z pistoletu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 511, strona 4 thumb|right|190px|Shunsui uspokaja zgromadzonych Shunsui pojawia się ponownie dopiero po odwrocie przeciwnika. Razem z kilkoma innymi kapitanami jest obecny w budynku 1. Oddziału podczas pożegnania ze zmarłym wszechkapitanem. Uspokaja tam kłócących się dowódców. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strony 12-17 Wraz z pozostałymi wyczekuje pojawienia się Gwardii Królewskiej. Tłumaczy przybyłemu Ichigo, że zazwyczaj członkowie Gwardii Królewskiej znajdują się w wymiarze Króla Dusz. Gdy pojawiają się przybysze, Kyōraku wyjaśnia Kurosakiemu, że jest ich tylko piątka, ale ich moc przewyższa tę Gotei 13.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 516, strony 11-15 Tuż po przybyciu Oddziału 0. Shunsui stwierdza, że żaden z jego członków się nie zmienił. Pyta, co tym razem sprowadza ich do Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 8 Nieco później Nanao przychodzi do pokoju kapitana. Puka do drzwi, a gdy nie otrzymuje odzewu, wchodzi. Spostrzega wówczas stojącego przy oknie, nachylonego nad kartką Shunsuia. Stara się go popędzić, jednak mężczyzna przerywa jej, mówiąc ze smutkiem, że to być może ostatni raz kiedy się spotykają. W zaadresowany na nazwisko Kyōraku Jirō Sōzōsa Shunsui liście kapitan zostaje wezwany do objęcia stanowiska wszechkapitana i kapitana 1. Oddziału. Shunsui podnosi głowę znad kartki, po czym przeprasza podwładną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 1-3 thumb|left|190px|Unohana pojawia się za Shunsuiem Jakiś czas później Shunsui jest obecny podczas narady Komnaty 46. Jeden z sędziów jest niezadowolony propozycją nowego wszechkapitana, dotyczącą posiadania przez niego dwóch wicekapitanów. Kyōraku uzasadnia swoją prośbę mówiąc, że Okikiba zna się na praktyce, natomiast wicekapitan Ise zwyczajnie wie, jak wykonywać swoją pracę. Propozycja nadal spotyka się z negatywnym przyjęciem Komnaty 46, jednak wydaje się, że przystaną oni na warunki Kyōraku. Shunsui jednak nie zaprzestaje na tym; zapowiada, że jego pierwszą pracą jako nowego wszechkapitana będzie nauczenie Zarakiego sztuki zabijania. Ta wypowiedź powoduje absolutne wzburzenie wśród mędrców. Jeden z nich wykrzykuje, aby pamiętał, że nawet Genryūsai odpuścił naukę Zarakiego po jednym dniu. Kyōraku przestaje zwracać uwagę na ich krzyki i wydaje rozkaz pierwszemu Kenpachiemu, Yachiru Unohanie, aby nauczyła tej techniki kapitana 11. Oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strony 13-18 thumb|right|190px|Shunsui czyta zapiski dotyczące Unohany Później Kyōraku w samotności rozważa swoją wcześniejszą decyzję dotyczącą Zarakiego i Unohany. Wspomina przeszłość obecnej kapitan 4. Oddziału i dochodzi do wniosku, że w tej sytuacji ze wspólnego treningu dwóch Kenpachich, tylko jedno z nich wyjdzie żywe.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 523, strony 16-17 Nieco później Shunsui zjawia się w Karakurze i spotyka Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojimę i Tatsuki Arisawę. Wyjawia, że przybył aby przekazać im ważną wiadomość dotyczącą ewentualnego rozstania z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 14-17 Keigo uważa słowa Shunsuia za żart, lecz kapitan odpowiada, że nie przybył żartować. Odpiera, że tak jak powiedział Asano, Ichigo ruszył ratować Soul Society, lecz jest teraz w specyficznym miejscu. Dodaje, że obawia się mocy, z jakimi powróci – mogą one być niebezpieczne. Keigo łapie kapitana za szatę, pytając, dlaczego opowiada o rozstaniu z taką łatwością. Rzuca, że Kurosaki poszedł ratować ich świat, a oni chcą go odseparować od jego świata. Shunsui mówi, że jeżeli będzie to konieczne, tak zrobią. Odpowiada, że niemówienie niczego przyjaciołom Ichigo byłoby niesprawiedliwe wobec Kurosakiego. Następnie daje im 3 bilety duchowe, dzięki którym będą mogli odwiedzać Ichigo kiedy zechcą, jeżeli Kurosaki nie wróci do rodziny i przyjaciół. Na pożegnanie dodaje, że kiedy chłopak wróci, powie mu, by natychmiast udał się do nich.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 546, strony 1-8 thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku obserwuje lodowy krajobraz Na początku drugiej inwazji Kyōraku spokojnie przygląda się lodowemu krajobrazowi, który zastąpuje Seireitei. Rzuca, że choć poczyniono pewne kroki mające na celu poprawienie środków bezpieczeństwa, tego nie mógł się spodziewać.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 5-6 Wówczas w głębi pomieszczenia pojawia się Jugram Haschwalth. Tłumaczy on, iż w rzeczywistości siedziba Wandenreich znajdowała się w cieniu Seireitei. Dzięki temu, podczas pierwszej inwazji włamywanie się przez Shakonmaku było zbędne, ponieważ Quincy już znajdowali się w środku. Shunsui postanawia wysłuchać najeźdźcy. Twierdzi, że dzięki temu może się czegoś nauczyć. Jest zdecydowany, że takiego przeciwnika nie można lekceważyć. Mężczyźni przedstawiają się sobie nawzajem, z tym, że podczas swojej wypowiedzi, nowy Wszechkapitan wtrąca, iż Quincy może nie zdawać sobie sprawy z jego stanowiska, ponieważ piastuje je od niedawna. Jugram odpowiada, że pojawił się tutaj świadomie i dokładnie według planu. Wówczas Kyōraku wspomina, że po całym tysiącleciu bardziej satysfakcjonującym byłoby zawarcie pokoju i oszczędzenie walki obu stronom, jednak wierny poleceniom Yhwacha Haschwalth odpowiada jedynie, że otrzymał rozkaz szybkiej eksterminacji Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 547, strony 11-13 Nanao tworzy barierę, która odgradza ich od Jugrama. Kiedy wicekapitan kończy wyjaśnienia dotyczącye techniki, w oddali za Shinigami powstaje ogromna eksplozja, dająca do zrozumienia porażkę ze strony Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 551, strony 1-5 Jakiś czas później kapitan zostaje poinformowany przez Tenteikūrę o sposobie odzyskania skradzionych Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 552, strona 14 Później, kiedy Haschwalth zauważa, że przebieg bitew wydaje się ciągle zmieniać, Shunsui stwierdza, że jest to skromna analiza, jednak zgadza się z nią. Gdy Stern Ritter wyciąga miecz i oznajmia, że przybył tu, aby zniwelować równowagę sił, Shunsui zasłania Nanao. Bariera zostaje zniszczona, zaś wszechkapitan przyznaje, że prawie zapomniał, iż Quincy potrafią absorbować Reishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 2-4 Następnie Jugram otrzymuje wiadomość, po czym przygotowuje się do powrotu do Silbern, a gdy Kyōraku pyta go o powód odejścia. Stern Ritter odpiera, iż wola Yhwacha jest najważniejsza. Shunsui wypytuje członka Wandenreich, kiedy znów się pojawi, na co Haschwalth odpowiada, że pojawi się znów po otrzymaniu rozkazu. Wszechkapitan stwierdza, że następnym razem wybierze najlepszą herbatę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 559, strony 7-8 Obserwuje jak światło Auswählen emanuje z miasta ku górze. Zwraca się do podwładnych, mówiąc, że będzie musiał opuścić baraki 1. Oddziału. Wyjaśnia, że to nie Seireitei, lecz Reiōkyū jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 604, strony 4-6 Po wyjściu, Kyōraku przeskakuje z kamienia na kamień, rozglądając się po zniszczeniach. Zastanawia się, czy po odesłaniu drogich Quincy ich budynki znikną, gdy Ukitake oznajmia, że jeśli okażą się zniszczone, wystarczy je odbudować. Gdy mówią o tym, że inwazja przeniosła się do Reiōkyū, Jūshirō mówi o Kamikake. Po chwili rozmowy Shunsui mija przyjaciela, odpierając, iż zamierza złożyć wizytę Najwyższej Komnacie 46.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 605, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Shunsui odpieczętowuje [[Aizena]] Kyōraku schodzi do najniższego poziomu podziemnego więzienia. Po śmierci Króla Dusz Soul Society burzy się, a towarzyszące temu odgłosy docierają nawet tu. Zatrzymując się w bezkresnej ciemności, wszechkapitan oznajmia, że niewinni mogą dotrzeć tylko do tego miejsca. Pyta Sōsuke Aizena, czy go słyszy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 616, strony 16-17 Kyōraku staje przed rzędem otworów. Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi od uwięzionego tu mężczyzny. Zastanawia się, czy był on przeciwnikiem konwersacji poprzez Reiatsu, czy też nawet on w takim miejscu jest do tego niezdolny. Otwiera pudełko, w którym znajdują się klucze do pieczęci. Wyjaśnia, że uzyskał zgodę na użycie trzech. Najsampierw postanawia uwolnić usta Sōsuke Aizena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 12-13 Stwierdza, że teraz powinni być w stanie porozmawiać. Dodaje, że większość osób, których usta były zasznurowane przez dwa lata, nie jest w stanie mówić. Pyta jednak, czy on nie jest wyjątkiem. Z mroku dobiega głos Aizena i potwierdzająca odpowiedź. Shunsui jest zaskoczony, bowiem odpieczętował tylko usta Sōsuke, tymczasem Aizen wychodzi z cienia, samemu zrzuciwszy pozostałe więzy. Lekko uśmiechnięty Sōsuke pyta, czy coś nie tak. Przypomina o pozostałych dwóch kluczach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 617, strony 17-18 thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku proponuje Aizenowi wyjście z więzienia Kyōraku wkłada je w oznaczone otwory, odpieczętowując lewe oko i kostki więźnia. Sōsuke komentuje, że Shunsui wcale się nie zmienił, co ten przyjmuje jako komplement. Dowódca Gotei 13 z chłodnym wzrokiem pyta, czy Aizen chce opuścić to miejsce. Gdy skazaniec odpiera, iż nie przypomina sobie, by prosił go o tę przysługę, Shunsui odparowuje, że ktoś, kto nie dbałby o uwolnienie, nie domagałby się użycia kluczy. Kyōraku odsłania bliznę na piersi, przyznając, że klucz do Muken w tej chwili ukryty jest w jego sercu. Aizen pojmuje, że jeśli zabije Shunsuia, bramy Muken pozostaną zamknięte na wieki. Stwierdza, że to wiele jak na Komnatę 46. Za kapitanem 1. Oddziału stają ubrani w białe szaty mężczyźni, niosący krzesło. Shunsui pyta, czy Sōsuke nie chce jeszcze raz zaczerpnąć powietrza Soul Society. Wtedy jeden z mężczyzn wybiega do przodu, pragnąc związać kryminalistę przed usadzeniem go na krześle. Gdy tylko zbliża się do Aizena, jego dłonie zostają wypalone przez Reiatsu. Aizen ostrzega pozostałych. Uważnie pyta Kyōraku, czy ten sądzi, że on użyczy swych mocy Soul Society. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że Shunsui czuje, iż obecnie ich cele są zbieżne. Po chwili Sōsuke pyta go, czy miał na myśli powietrze tego samego Soul Society, które zostało zniszczone przez Yhwacha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 618, strony 1-8 Gdy docierają na powierzchnię, Aizen niszczy kilka czarnych istot stworzonych przez Yhwacha. Shinigami zszokowani jego obecnością, pytają co on tu robi i kto go uwolnił. Shunsui występuje do przodu i wyjawia, że to on za tym stoi. Stwierdza, że potrzebują mocy Aizena. W odpowiedzi na protesty pozostałych, mówi im by odłożyli swoją dumę na bok i zwalczyli zło innym złem. Shinigami milczą a Shunsui jest proszony przez Aizena o zdjęcie pozostałych pieczęci. Kyōraku oświadcza, że nie otrzymał na to zgody. Gdy wszechkapitan wyczuwa, że Sōsuke ma zamiar użyć Kidō, rozkazuje wszystkim ukryć się w laboratorium. W środku Byakuya oświadcza mu, że uwalniając Aizena znieważył ich wszystkich. Kyōraku odpowiada, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i będą mogli policzyć się z nim później. Teraz jednak prosi by pozwolili mu chronić Seireitei.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 622, strony 3-12 Po nieudanej próbie zestrzelenia Pałacu Króla Dusz przez Aizena, Shunsui tłumaczy, że pieczęcie ograniczające Reiatsu są niesamowicie potężne. Prosi Mayuriego o szczegółowe wyjaśnienia. Gdy NaNaNa paraliżuje Aizena, Kyōraku prosi Uraharę o utworzenie bramy, samemu zamierzając zająć się przybyłymi Stern Ritterami. Zwraca się do Quincy mówiąc, że łączy ich wspólny cel niedopuszczenia do upadku Pałacu. NaNaNa zaprzecza, natomiast Shunsui sięga po miecze, szykując się do starcia. Kapitan 1. Oddziału jest zaskoczony kiedy Bazz-B zwraca się przeciwko towarzyszowi i przebija jego klatkę piersiową. Gdy Bazz-B wyjawia, że pomogą im zamian za zabranie do Pałacu Króla Dusz, Shunsui przyjmuje ich ofertę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 623, strony 3-17 Gdy Aizen dochodzi do siebie, Kyōraku zauważa, że był on sparaliżowany jedynie przez pięć minut. Każe mu poczekać aż brama do królewskiego wymiaru zostanie utworzona. Sōsuke zauważa, że Shinigami i Quincy zaczęli współpracować, Shunsui wyjaśnia, że połączyli siły w obliczu wspólnego wroga.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 624, strony 2-4 Wszechkapitan wraz z pozostałymi udają się do Pałacu Króla Dusz. Gdy zszokowany widokiem oblodzonych budynków Shinji domaga się wyjaśnień, Kyōraku mówi, że zapewne wróg przebudował Pałac na własną modłę. Twierdzi, że to wspaniały dowód jak potężny stał się ich przeciwnik.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strony 1-3 Kiedy kapitanowie rozprawiają o niekorzystnych dla nich okolicznościach, Shunsui cieszy się, że mogą wyczuć Reiatsu Ichigo i jego towarzyszy. Mówi, że skoro Król Dusz zginął z rąk nieprzyjaciela, to muszą go pokonać i mianować nowego władcę Reiōkyū. Stwierdza, że jeśli Ukitake był razem z nimi, powiedziałby to samo. Gdy ruszają w dalszą drogę, wróg rzuca im wyzwanie tworząc ogromny zamek. Nowy wszechkapitan oświadcza, że podejmnie wyzwanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 628, strony 10-14 Mówi, że skoro Quincy witają ich w taki sposób to nie mogą kazać im czekać. Shunsui wydaje rozkaz ruszenia naprzód. Po chwili Urahara zauważa nieobecność jednej osoby i pyta gdzie podział się kapitan Kurotsuchi, co budzi zdziwienie Kyōraku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 629, strony 4-6 Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Siła Ofensywna: 90 Siła Defensywna: 90 Szybkość: 90 [[Kidō: 100 Inteligencja: 90 Siła Fizyczna: 70 Razem: 530/600]] Mistrz walki mieczem: Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie jednym z najsprawniejszych szermierzy w Soul Society. Jego moc nie ma sobie równych z każdym, kto stanął z nim do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 10 Jest bardzo elastycznym bojownikiem. Jego dwa miecze pozwoliły mu się stać oburęcznym, co oznacza, że jest w stanie przestawiać miecze z lewej do prawej dłoni. Shunsui ma więcej siły w lewej ręce niż w prawej, jednak może łatwo wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi. Kyōraku stwierdził, że wakizashi używa w sytuacji, gdy jego tachi jest zbyt trudne do użycia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 4-8 Najlepszym dowodem umiejętności Shunsuia jest walka z Primera Espadą - Starrkiem. Styl Kyōraku polega na unikaniu ciosów oraz atakowania z przodu jak i z tyłu, wykorzystując przy tym element zaskoczenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 335, strony 7-8Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 13-14 Przekłada miecze z ręki do ręki, co widać często podczas jego walk. Shunsui doskonale wykorzystuje swoja przewagę w walce, jaką daje mu posiadanie dwóch mieczy. Wakizashi jest używane do zadawania szybkich cieć i sprawdza się lepiej w sytuacji w której użycie dłuższego ostrza staje się niewygodne. Tachi mino tego, że jest o wiele wolniejsze, to pozwala na wyprowadzenia o wiele silniejszego ciosu i pozwala utrzymać większy dystans. Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Mistrz Kidō: Chociaż nie preferuje tego stylu walki, Shunsui jest bardzo sprawnym użytkownikiem Kidō. Podczas walki z Sado, był w stanie bez trudu unieruchomić swojego przeciwnika, który był kilka metrów od niego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 37 Mistrz Shunpo: Jako kapitan jest mistrzem w używaniu Shunpo. Tylko chwile zajęło mu przeniesienie Nanao w bezpieczne miejsce i powrót na miejsce potyczki z wszechkapitanem. Nawet Yamamoto był pod wrażeniem jego szybkości. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 154, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 8 Prawdziwym testem umiejętności jest walka ze Starkiem podczas, której był w stanie uniknąć wystrzelonych w niego kilkudziesięciu Cero na raz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strona 5 Mistrz strategii i taktyki: Mimo, że często prezentuje lekceważącą postawę wobec swoich przeciwników, Shunsui jest bardzo spostrzegawczym i wnikliwym człowiekiem. Zdaniem Yamamoto, już w młodości, Kyōraku "Był rozważny i silniejszy niż ktokolwiek w dążeniu do prawdy".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 155, strona 9 Shunsui szybko zobaczył, że Mayuri ukrywa informacje o Bount. Był też jednym z niewielu kapitanów, którzy podejrzewali, że Aizen coś ukrywa.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 37 W bitwie, Kyōraku okazał się bardzo dobrym analitykiem. Podczas jego walki z Sado, szybko zorientował się na czym polega zdolność jego przeciwnika i znalazł jej słabe punkty.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 106, strony 14-15 Ogromna moc duchowa: Jako jeden z najsilniejszych i najstarszych kapitanów w Gotei 13, Shunsui ma ogromną moc duchową. Jego Reiatsu jest na tyle silne i stabilne, że nie jest przytłoczony energią duchową kapitana głównodowodzącego - Yamamoto. Zwiększona siła: Shunsui pokazał, że potrafi atakować z wielką siłą. Podczas walki z Aizenem zdołał zniszczyć jedną z jego barier przy użyciu Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strona 6 Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Shunsui jest na tyle wytrzymały, że może bez większych obrażeń przeżyć konfrontację z wszechkapitanem,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 6-19 albo przyjąć na siebie Cero Starrka, które zostało wycelowane bezpośrednio w jego plecy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 8-9 Zanpakutō thumb|right|190px|Shunsui wraz ze swoim zapieczętowanym Zanpakutō : Jego Zanpakutō jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ istnieje jako dwa, zupełnie różne miecze. Taki komplet nazywa się daishō. Składa się z tachi i wakizashi. Tsuba jest prostokątna z odciętymi narożnikami, a rękojeść owinięta ciemnoniebieskim oplotem. Trzyma je przy pasie po lewej stronie. Podobnie jak inne Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu ma własną osobowość, która warunkuje zdolności miecza. Osobowość Katen Kyōkotsu jest bardziej dominująca niż w przypadku innych Zanpakutō i czasami przejawia się to podczas walki. Z tego powodu Shunsui nie lubi „bawić się” z „nią”. Mimo to Shunsui doskonale rozumie się z duszą swojego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 5 190px|thumb|right|Katen Kyōkotsu w formie Shikai * Shikai: Komendą uwalniającą Shikai jest . Kyōraku krzyżuje ze sobą dwa ostrza i wypowiada komendę uwalniającą. Katen Kyōkotsu staje się parą dużych mieczy o dosyć sporej krzywiźnie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 13-14 Rękojeść i tsuba nie zmieniają wyglądu, tyle, że teraz z końca rękojeści zwisają czerwone frędzle. Pomimo, że te miecze stają się identyczne, Shunsui twierdzi, że nadal dzierży wakizashi i tachi.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Moc Katen Kyōkotsu sprawia, że dziecięce gry stają się realne. Każdy, kto znajdzie się w zasięgu działania zdolności miecza, będzie zmuszony grać według reguł gry, włącznie z posiadaczem Zanpakutō. Według Shunsuia „''jeśli wygrasz - żyjesz, jeśli przegrasz - umrzesz''”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 6 :* : Technika pozwala wykorzystywać cienie tworzone przez przeciwników jak i cienie należące użytkownika techniki. Osoba, której cień zostanie nadepnięty, przegrywa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 6 :* : Shunsui obraca się zarówno z ostrzami, które tworzą podmuch. Ostrza wiatru łączą się tworząc wir, który w zetknięciu z celem zamyka się i tworzy tornado.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 8-9 :* : Jest kolejną grą, opierającą się na kolorach. Wystarczy wypowiedzieć nazwę koloru, który gracz chce przeciąć. Im więcej ubrań tego koloru na na sobie przeciwnik, tym poważniejszych obrażeń doznaje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 12 :* : Zasadą tej „gry” jest to, że osoba będąca wyżej „wygrywa”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 374, strona 6 :* : :* : * Bankai: Nieznany. Ukitake ostrzegł Kyōraku, aby nie uwolnił Bankai, ponieważ "nie powinien być widziany przez innych". Występy w innych mediach Zarówno w grach PSP jak i Nintendo DS Bleacha, Shikai Kyōraku pozwala mu kontrolować wiatr. Miało to jednak miejsce przed ujawnieniem prawdziwej natury Shikai jego Zanpakutō. W obydwu grach DS, czyli Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku jest w stanie wykonać specjalny ruch wraz z Ukitake, gdy są w zespole. Atak nazywa się . Łączy on w sobie potężny huragan i zielony wiatr w wykonaniu Shunsuia oraz błyskawice w postaci kilku piorunów kulistych w wykonaniu Ukitake. Wyróżnia się tym, że to jedyny atak zespołowy w obydwu grach. Kyōraku pojawia się także w Bleach: Soul Resurrección, gdzie wykorzystuje prawdziwe umiejętności swoje Shikai i używa Bushogamy, Kageoni i Takeoni. Ciekawostki * Czasami romanizowany jako Syunsui Kyoraku.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED * Jako jedynego Shinigami, jego miecze występują w bliźniaczej formie zarówno zapieczętowane, jak uwolnione. * Jego miecz wraz z Ukitake ma najdłuższą komendę uwalniającą, słowo w słowo mają taką samą liczbę słów, jednak angielskie tłumaczenie mangi gwałtownie skraca komendę Jūshirō, przez co komenda Kyōraku jest najdłuższa w całym Soul Society. * Jako jedyny potrafi władać dwoma mieczami, które nie są tej samej budowy (jeden to wakizashi, drugi to tachi). * Od całego jego ubioru cenniejsza jest spinka, która znajduje się w jego włosach. * Uważa, że Tōshirō Hitsugaya jest geniuszem i możliwe, że za 100 lat będzie tak silny jak on sam lub nawet go przewyższy. * Kyōraku jest prawdopodobnie najbardziej rozpitym kapitanem, jeśli nie postacią, w całym Soul Society. * Jest zwolennikiem teorii, iż sake najlepiej smakuje po południu (w tym myśleniu wspiera go także Matsumoto Rangiku). * Jego piosenka wybrana przez Tite Kubo nosi tytuł "Por una Cabeza". * W rozwiniętym nazwisku Shunsuia "Jirō" oznacza "Drugi syn", natomiast "no" w języku japońskim określa należność do kogoś. Dzięki tej wiedzy, możemy przetłumaczyć je na "Drugi syn Shunsuia Sōzōsy Kyōraku". Dzięki temu możemy poznać imię ojca Kyōraku i dowiedzieć się, iż kapitan ma starszego brata. * Jego Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu, zajeło wspólnie 33 miejsce z Shun Shun Rikka i Gamuza w ankiecie Zanpakutō. * W najnowszym sondażu popularności, Kyōraku zajął 17 miejsce (wcześniej 36 miejsce w 2. i 29 w 3 sondażu). * W wydaniu Shonen Jump w rozdziale 559, Shunsui pojawił się z prawym okiem w nienaruszonym stanie i nie bez oka. Jednakże zostało to poprawione w wydaniu tomu 62. Cytaty Walki i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja de:Shunsui Kyōraku en:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Syunsui Kyōraku ru:Сюнсуй Кьёраку Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Mistrzowie Kidō Kategoria:Mistrzowie Shunpo Kategoria:1. Oddział